


Updating

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, hey, Tony! Sorry, I really like this show and I didn't realize how much time has passed."<br/>"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Updating

Updating

 

"Cap, I'm happy you're updating on this things, but could you please stop monopolize my couch?" said Tony entering his house and finding Steve watching TV.

"Oh, hey, Tony! Sorry, I really like this show and I didn't realize how much time has passed."

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" answered Tony, with a painful expression in his face.

"Sorry? Why?" Steve was a little confused.

"I'll call S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony started to organize.

"Why would you do this?" His confusion grew.

"To let them know your spy/fighting/whatever-you-do performance will be dropping."

"Tony, calm down! Why-?"

"I'm afraid it's all down hill from here."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You might as well say good bye to your friends."

"Tony, I don't have friends to say good bye. They' re all dead... Wait, is Peggy...?" he asked with a shocked expression.

"No, she's fine. You are the problem."

"But I..."

"Want me to help you with your blog?"

"What is a blog?"

"It doesn't matter, you will have one."

"Tony, are you ok? You're scaring me..."

"It's already done. There's no turning back." He said solenmly. "You're a fanboy, now."

 

 

 

Inspired by this thing (I don't own this imagine):


End file.
